Sexy Is
by Lalenna
Summary: Drinks, debates and secrets. OS. Sandle


Title: Sexy Is…

Disclaimer: CSI does not belong to me but I do have Eric Szmanda tied up in my closet Mwaahahaha.

A/N: Its really irritating when you have a great idea…write down the main stuff you want to use...the lose it! Okay so it's a lot later then I planned but here's my latest one-shot. For once I'm not killing off or character or writing a songfic, or both, lol, as the main content of my one-shot...Please don't all die of shock…I would like at least a few reviews lol.

* * *

"Okay people, enough of that," Catherine said as she placed shots in the middle of the table, breaking up the argument that had been starting between Greg and Sara that was being quickly fuelled by comments from Nick and Warrick.

"Come on Cath, it's a perfectly innocent debate." Warrick said with a slightly uneven smile that was usual when the nightshift, minus Grissom, went out.

"That girl came into the bar," Nick said nodding to the busty blond in a short skirt and very low-cut top that was currently sat at the bar. "And I said she was hot, Warrick and Greg agreed saying she was quite sexy. Sara disagrees how that 'slag' can be called sexy."

"I'm just saying that a person isn't just sexy because of their looks," Sara defended herself.

"Okay, Okay, I can see where this is going." Catherine smiled, They had played this 'game' whenever they had a disagreement over something like this. "Each has a turn and they say what they find 'sexy'." Catherine stated the rules as she usually did. "I'll start. Sexy is his looks."

"Easy one, no effort in that at all Cath," Warrick said with a smile. "Sexy is tousled hair in the morning,"

"Nice one. Sexy is her accent," Nick threw in deepening his own Texan accent for affect.

Greg's gaze flicked to the blond who was now walking over to the table next to theirs. "Sexy is the way she walks."

"Pathetic Greg." Sara sighed then though for a moment before saying. "Sexy is a laid back attitude." Laughing softly as she looked around the group.

"He'd have to be to be with you." Nick joked causing laughter to ripple through the group but earning himself a slap from Sara, even though she was laughing herself.

"Here's one," Greg said looking at Sara. "Sexy is the way she laughs."

"To obvious mate, way to obvious," Warrick said shaking his head and giving Greg a pitying look. "Anyway as much as I would love to stay and debate with you lot, I have my own sexy lady to get back to. Catch you later."

"Yeah I better go too guys," Catherine said standing. "There's no way I can drive, at least if I go now I get someone to walk most the way with me."

"Okay guys, see you later." Nick called getting up to grab more shots for the remaining three CSI's as Catherine as Warrick left the bar

"So what else do you think is sexy then?" Greg asked Sara with a smile.

"Hmm, I can think of a few things." Sara said amusement clear in her eyes as she regarded the younger CSI.

"Such as?" Greg asked.

"Sexy is the look in his eyes." Sara said looking right into Greg's with a wide smile that flashed her front teeth.

"Sexy is the way she smiles." Greg countered.

"Sexy is the way he talks." Sara laughed looking up at Nick who had just rejoined them.

"You two still arguing?" Nick asked after throwing back his shot.

"It's not arguing, it's a debate. And I'm winning." Sara retorted with as much dignity s she could manage half drunk.

"No you're not. I am." Greg poked his tongue out at Sara.

"Yes I am." Sara frowned.

"No you're not." Greg said shaking his head.

"Okay guys, enough. If this is what I'm going to have to put up with then I'll catch you later." Nick said standing. "Do you want me to walk you back Sar?"

Sara shook her head as she replied. "No thanks Nick. You'll be going out of your way and anyway Greg's moved apartments and he isn't living too far from me. Ill make him walk me home."

"Sure?" Nick offered again.

"Yes Daddy, I'll be fine and I'll make sure Greg isn't attacked either." Sara laughed as she kissed Nick's cheek in goodbye. "I'll see you later Nicky."

"Night Nick." Greg said as he grabbed his and Sara's jacket. "We better be going too."

"Don't worry I'll make sure no one hurts you Greggo." Sara said smiling at him.

"I can't believe how close you came to telling him the truth. Maybe I shouldn't let you drink so much." Greg laughed as he grabbed Sara's hand as they walked out of the bar.

"Well your not living far from me. I'd say as your sleeping in the same bed as me you are actually very close. Anyway enough of that we both know they'll have to find out eventually, I want to know what else you find sexy Mr Sanders."

"Well Mrs Sanders, how about the way you look when you're asleep, oh and when you're forcing me to eat a decent breakfast not popcorn, when you get angry, and when your cuddled up on the sofa with me…"

Sara stopped Greg and looked up at him. "Why don't you just say everything then shut up and kiss me?"

"Okay. Everything about my amazing, beautiful, sweet, lovely..."

"Greg!" Sara said forcing back a smile as Greg continued.

"…adorable wife is sexy."

"About time, can I have my kiss now?" Sara's laugh was cut off as Greg hurried to do as she asked.

* * *

A/N: Okay well I had all this planned put and then like all my good plas it managed to gain a mind of it's own and ended up totally different. Oh well. Review and let me know what you think. 


End file.
